Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team BlazinGrove
by SoraNekoRyu
Summary: New PMD fanfic since I couldn't get the plot out of my head, so yea. Viridian Grove is just your average teenage girl, right? Wrong. When she has no family left, she leaves and lives in the forest, visiting her only friend sometimes. But when she wakes up as an adorable brown ball of fur, what does she do now? And who is this Charmander? And what adventure awaits them?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! So I know that I still have the past that brought them together again to do, but I could not get this story line out of my head. So please do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokémon mentioned in this FF.**

"_Vi! Sorry I'm late! My dad didn't approve of me visiting you." A boy with emerald green eyes with light brown hair and soft features. His bangs reaching his forehead._

"_It's okay, Lucas." I replied, giving him a genuine smile._

"_Hi, my name is Viridian Grove, what's your name?"_

"_Lucas, Lucas Veil."_

"_VI! Happy Birthday!"_

"_Must you go, Vi?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry, Lucas. My father is gone and now I need to live by myself. I can still see you though, so no worries."_

"_Okay then, if you have to." _

Another one of those memory dreams, huh?

It was just another day in the Viridian Forest and all the Pokémon. I know almost all the Pokémon that lives in the world, since I do a lot of research in my free time.

I was named after this forest as I was born in it. And now, it was my humble abode.

I stretched my arms upwards and yawned, my sleepiness slowly fading away. There was a strong breeze, letting my sky blue hair flow with it.

I slowly stood up from my favorite spot under a shady tree and walked towards a nearby lake to splash my face with water and freshen up.

Once I reached the lake, I looked at the surface of the calm and undisturbed water. It cast a reflection of myself. I was born with an unnatural hair colour of sky blue and a pair of whitish blue eyes.

I wore a silver bracelet to match with my eyes. The bracelet was a gift from my mother before she died. I cherish it with my life and never take it off. My blue hair reaches my waist and curls slightly towards the end. My bangs reach mid-cheek, but I usually have it brushed to a side, so that it would not affect my vision.

My father was a cruel man and did not take no for an answer. He would be so into his work that he would not even walk out of his office. Although we were not rich, my mother refused to work and wanted to stay with me and keep me company. And was I glad about that? Yes.

My mother died when I was about 6 years old. And ever since then, I was alone in the world. My dad, due to his depression, worked even more. My mother had never let me go outside, as she didn't want me to get ambushed by wild Pokémon. But what else was I going to do the rest of my life? Stay in my house and stay there with no family? No one to talk to? No thank you.

And that day, I met Lucas. It was the best day of my life, I felt happy and for once I wasn't lonely.

And then, it happened. My father died from stress. And I was then forced to leave my home and live in Viridian Forest.

I made friends with all the Pokémon living in this forest, and to them, I'm no longer a threat, but a friend.

I sighed and continued on my daily routine, running laps, punching trees, climbing up cliffs, and greeting the Pokémon.

I may not look like it, but I was actually quite decent in fighting hand-to-hand. And since I don't have any Pokémon, I have to rely on myself for defense against anxious Pokémon who would attack.

Once it was dark, I went to sleep under the shady tree. Soon, darkness overcame me as I went into a deep slumber.

_Viridian, ca… hear… m…?_

_Who are you? Or what are you?_

There was a sudden bright flash of light that was so bright that I had to cover my eyes with my paws.

_Wait? Paws?_

I immediately examined myself and saw that my hands, or paws really, were a light brown in colur and around my right paw was the silver bracelet that my mother gave me.

I looked forwards and saw a very clear surface in front of me. Like ice. I walked towards it and looked at my reflection. An Eevee! I jumped a bit in shock and moved backwards. When I moved, the Eevee also moved. Then, it hit me. _I _was the Eevee.

"Excuse me? Hello? Are you awake?" I heard a voice say.

"Huh-wha?"

Before I could finish my sentence, I started to feel like I was just waking up from my sleep. And I was right. When I woke up, I was face-to-face with a Charmander, with worried, unnatural crimson red eyes.

"You're awake!" It exclaimed happily, with a wide smile, showing some of its canines.

When I didn't reply, his worry washed over him and looked at me again.

"Hey, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself from the fall? Or are you mute?"

"… Fall?" I tilted my head sideways in confusion.

"Oh, good! You can talk! And, yes, the fall. I saw you fall from the sky right in front of my face. Did you not feel anything?"

I shook my head in a 'no'.

"Oh! How rude of myself! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Crimson. Nice to meet ya'…?"

"… Viridian, Viridian Grove."

"Grove? You have two names?"

"No, that's my surname." I suddenly felt more comfortable with talking to a Charmander, with unusual red eyes. Charmanders usually have onyx or black eyes.

"A surname?"

"So Pokémon don't have surnames, huh? That's new." I said mostly to myself.

"What do you mean by that?" Crimson asked me, curious.

"Oh… I'm not a Pokémon, I'm a human." He stared at me wide-eyed.

After a few more questions, he soon understood.

"So, basically, you're a human girl who lived in a forest and when you went to sleep, you had this weird dream of a voice and found yourself looking like an Eevee, and soon after you woke up and all this happened?"

"… Yes. Pretty much."

He stood there in thought for a while. "Okay, I believe you!" he smiled warmly before continuing, "I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that I can trust you! So, I will. Hey! You have no where to stay, right?"

"No." I gave a straightforward answer.

"Then why not stay with me?" he asked, smiling like a mad person.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" I went on.

"Yay! Follow me!" he said cheerfully.

I followed without question. After walking for a while, we made it to a hut. It was decorated with torches, and the hut itself was a brilliant shade of red, yellow, and orange. It was beautiful in my eyes. Perfect for a fire-type.

We walked in and inside the house, I saw a bowl of water, two barrels, one full of apples and the other filled with red gummis. There were a few windows. There was also a stack of hay in a corner, seeming to be used as a bed.

"Well… what do you think?" Crimson asked, once he saw that I had finished scanning his home.

"I think… it's wonderful. I think I'll enjoy it here." I said, with a smile. A smile that I haven't smiled in a long time.

"You've finally smiled for once!" Crimson exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

That's right, I haven't smiled since I got here. But maybe, just maybe, I can live happily here.

"Hey, Viridian, how bout' we join a guild? As an exploration team?"

"Exploration team, huh? Sure, sounds fun." I smiled softly. "But why don't we do some training before we try out for a guild?" I had heard about Pokeguilds from the forest Pokémon. It turns out that only Pokémon who are chosen get to go to the human world and live. But here in the Pokémon world, there were no trainers, or people out to get them. They roamed freely.

"Okay then, if ya' say so!"

And that was the start of my new adventure.

**Hey, how is it so far? Hopefully none of you hate me for starting a new story. And if you want, you can think of Lucas as Green, from Pokémon special. Anyway, tell me if you would like me to work on this more, of TPTBTTA. Thanks~**

**~SoraRyu-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Long time no write. So, the holidays are here, and I have holiday classes. :( I'm pissed at that. AND it's in the morning. -_- plus, my brother is at home and will only be gone in the mornings… at the SAME TIME AS MY CLASSES. So I'm struggling to find an appropriate time to type these, so, sorry if chapters come out relatively slow. Anyway, on with it. I PRESENT TO YOU, THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything, except the characters, names, and mistakes. Oh, the plot line too.**

"Shadow Ball!" I exclaim, as a dark ball shoots out of my mouth. It lands a large dent in the target. "Not too shabby." I comment, smiling slightly at my work. In two days time, we would sign up as an exploration team at the guild. We decided to do training by ourselves the first day, then the next day would be with each other for support and combination moves. We each had our own area for work and plenty of boulders and other non-living things to practice on.

"Well, it's lunch time and I should get going before Crimson eats my share." I mumble to myself as I head towards the exit. But before leaving the area, I turn and take another glance at my work. Some boulders were badly cracked, dented, or destroyed completely. Deep scratches were visible on trees, with some sap leaking through. Which was pretty deep if the tree started losing sap already.

I turn again and headed out of the clearing, and back to the 'base'. _I wonder if Crimson is back already? If he is, he better not have devoured my share of food. _I finally got to my destination, and I opened the door quietly, in case Crimson was taking a nap. Which was highly not possible. It turns out that Crimson was waiting for me at the dinning room so that the both of us could eat together, like a family.

"So… uh, mind if we train at your area tomorrow? Mine is kind of… well, burnt…" Crimson started, looking down at the red gummi that he was eating, embarrassed.

"Sure, I have no objections." I replied coolly, not looking up from my apple.

The night was okay, nothing unusual.

The morning came by fast, and I felt as if I only had a few hours of sleep. Unusual, it was already past dawn. I looked over to Crimson's 'bed' and saw that he was still asleep.

_Embrace the elements, my dear. Once you do so with one, your adventure will truly begin._

It's that voice again… the same voice I heard when I first woke up here in this world as an Eevee. But, how would I _embrace_ the elements? I should talk to Crimson about it. Maybe it's a Pokémon term. I heard a stifled yawn next to me.

"Morning, Viridian." I turned my head to look at him properly.

"Yea, same to you."

"It's really long." He said, looking at me in the eyes.

What was long? His sleep? The mornings? "Huh?"

"Your name. It's really long and a mouthful. Don't you have a shorter name? Or would you rather me give you a nickname? Or…" he ranted on about how long my name is to say and all the solutions he could think of for a while. Then I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"How do you embrace an element?" I asked, which effectively snapped him out of his rant.

"Where did you hear about that?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, which, now that I think about it, would look really awkward since I'm an Eevee.

He sighed and paused momentarily. "Embracing an element is difficult and no Pokémon has done it before. They have tried, but failed. To embrace one, you have to have good intentions, thoughts, and must be a good person overall. To embrace a certain element, you must be within it. For example, if you want to embrace fire, you have to be very near, or in contact with it. And of course all that good intentions and stuff too." I nodded, signifying that I got it.

"Well then, let's go." I said, getting up from my bed and walking out the front door. Crimson soon followed.

We managed to make it to my clearing area in 10 minutes.

"Whoa…" Crimson breathed, examining the broken rocks and boulders. "What have you been doing here?" he asked me, amazed.

"Head butting stuff. Shadow balls too." I replied, eying the lake next to some of the boulders.

_What about lakes? Do they hold the water element?_

_Search in the lake and look for a jewel. If you can't the first time, try, try, try again._

Who _are_ you?

Oh well. Might as well.

I turned, walked back a few paces and readied myself. "What are you doing, Viridian?" I disregarded his comment and charged forwards, and plunged headfirst into the lake. Once I was in the lake, I could hear the muffled shouts of Crimson above me. Should I have told him what I was doing? Probably. I used my paws and propelled myself forwards. The voice said to look for a jewel. And the only surface that could hold a jewel in a lake would be the sand floor.

I quickly worked that out in my head and swam towards the floor. I was running out of air and I knew I had to hurry up. _Try, try, and try again._ That voice was ringing in my head as I searched the floor for anything jewel-like. And then I saw something from the corner of my eye, reflecting sunlight in the water. I quickly gathered up my courage and used more powerful strokes to get to it faster. And I had to be fast; I was quickly running out of air. And there it was, right in front of me. I quickly used my two front paws and clamped the jewel between them. Using my hind legs, I kicked and twisted my way to the surface.

The moment I reached the surface, I inhaled air and, still using my hind legs, swam towards land.

"Are you crazy?! What was that about? You can't just dive into that deep lake, not tell your partner what your reasons were beforehand and leave me to worry!" he went on and on about safety and what I should have done instead.

I rolled my eyes and shook myself dry. "Crim, if you could stop rambling on, I want to show you something." I efficiently stopped him and he slowly made his way toward me. The moment he was close to me, I released force from my two paws and showed the jewel. But it wasn't a jewel at all. It was a clear crystal attached by two strings.

"Wow… was that in the lake?" I nodded. "Hey, why not put it on? I've never heard of a necklace in this river, so the way you fond it means that it was _meant_ for you." Before I could say anything, he grabbed the crystal and tied it to my neck. Suddenly, the crystal turned a shade of cyan blue. Then had a sudden urge to take a swim.

"I need to get to the lake." I quickly said, and walked all the way back to the lake again.

When I got to the lake, I took a breath and jumped in. the moment I was completely submerged, a glowed a brilliant shade of cyan blue. When the light died down, I could breath underwater and when I tried moving around in the water, it was much easier than before. I swam for a bit longer before surfacing again.

"Viridian?"

"Yeah?"

"… You evolved?"

**Hey! How was it? Good? A new colab story is in the making with Lili! It'll be a while before I can upload it, so look out for it! And The Past That Brought Them Together Again's next chapter will be the next chapter I will work on. So, I'll be seein' you! **

**Please do review, rate and comment! Tell me what you think! And critics are welcome, but if you're just mean, then that's a whole different story. **


End file.
